


The Simp-Lympics

by Anonymous



Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Sykkuno…” Corpse breathed out, his voice lilting more than usual. He sounded happy. Sykkuno smiled.“Oh hi Corpse! I think I took too long to hit send on my heart,” Sykkuno laughed awkwardly. “Um, anyway, so what’d you wanna talk about?”“Oh, I--nothing in particular. Just wanted to hear your voice, I guess.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054433
Comments: 39
Kudos: 1257
Collections: anonymous





	The Simp-Lympics

**Sykkuno**

hi corpse :)

**Corpse**

hi Sykkuno :))

whats up?

**Sykkuno**

oh yknow not much

we haven’t played in a while just wanted to say hi

see how its going

**Corpse**

i know it feels like it’s been forever

**Sykkuno**

two days is too long right? :)

**Corpse**

yes :)

i’m ok just struggling with writers block

**Sykkuno**

oh for one of your songs?

**Corpse**

yeah

been trying to plow through but its not working out

**Sykkuno**

well you know im here if you need to destress

i mean were here for you

we’re*

to play uh games and stuff

and we can play off stream too if that helps

**Corpse**

Sykkuno

i’m really glad i met you 🖤

**Sykkuno**

im really glad i met you too corpse! :)

_ Sykkuno is typing… _

**Corpse**

want to hop into a voice chat?

**Sykkuno**

<3

**Corpse**

only if you aren’t tired i know you just got done streaming

🖤 🖤 🖤 

_**Sykkuno is calling...** _

“Sykkuno…” Corpse breathed out, his voice lilting more than usual. He sounded happy. Sykkuno smiled.

“Oh hi Corpse! I think I took too long to hit send on my heart,” Sykkuno laughed awkwardly. “Um, anyway, so what’d you wanna talk about?”

“Oh, I--nothing in particular. Just wanted to hear your voice, I guess.”

Sykkuno blushed, hiding his face in his hands, and his voice came out a bit garbled when he replied. “I like your voice too, Corpse.”

“I’m glad,” Corpse said, the smile clear in his voice. “So, uh, we talked about me. How’s your day been?”

“Oh! You know, the usual. Just streamed with some friends. Lily brought me back some dino nuggets and fries when she went out for lunch, so that was cool!”

“Dino nuggets?” Corpse chuckled. “That’s so cute, Sykkuno.”

“I-it is? I mean, they taste better in shapes, right Corpse?”

“I don’t--” Corpse laughed. “I’ve never had the ones in shapes, so I guess you’d know.”

Sykkuno gasped. “Wait,  _ what? _ Corpse--Corpse, are you okay!? Do you--do you need me to ship you some yummy nuggets? There's... um, there are dino's, and dolphins, stars and hearts, and I think I've seen Spongebob ones too!” 

Corpse started laughing halfway through the offer, a happy, incredulous sound. “Sy--” he tried to speak through giggles, “T-that’s really sweet, Sykkuno, but you don’t need to go through that much trouble.”

Sykkuno was grinning, thoroughly enjoying Corpse’s giggling. “But it’s no trouble, I want to--Oh! I could use, like, UberEats, or DoorDash, and then you can have, like,  _ gourmet _ dino nuggets, handmade at the restaurant. Oh, but you probably don’t want to give me your address either way, so maybe forget that, sorry--”

“Oh--no, I, I trust you, Sykkuno, I wouldn’t mind--”

“Are you sure? Because I was kinda joking at first, but you can’t just  _ never try _ dino nuggets. I mean, I guess it’s a little childish, huh?”

“No, it’s--it’s cute, I want to try them if they’re really that good. You--you’ve got me excited.”

Sykkuno smiled widely. “That’s--are you hungry right now?”

“Oh, um, not really, but I should probably eat. I kinda forgot about lunch.”

Oh. Well, that was a little worrying, now Sykkuno was definitely ordering for him! Of course, it was understandable--Sykkuno sometimes got caught up and did the same thing. 

“So what you’re saying is this would basically be your lunch, and then we’ll have had the same lunch.”

“I like that,” Corpse said, “That’s a good way of looking at it. Do you seriously want my address so you can feed me?”

“Only if you're comfortable with it, Corpse!”

“I--” there was a shaky sounding breath, but Corpse was definitely smiling when he said, “Y-yeah. Tell me when you’re ready and I’ll give you the address.”

Sykkuno pulled open the first food delivery app he saw on his phone and chirped, “Ready!”

Corpse gave him the address and they chatted as Sykkuno searched for a restaurant with shaped chicken nuggets. 

“Aha! Okay, found one! I’ll do the leave it at the door option… hmm, it says about 40 minutes, Corpse, you won’t turn into a corpse before then, right?” 

Corpse laughed. “I’m not  _ that _ hungry, Sykkuno, I think I’ll survive.” 

“Good!” Sykkuno grinned. “So I don’t usually spend a lot on food and stuff, but I really wanted ice cream last week, so I ordered Cold Stone, but I didn’t hear the bell ring, and when I noticed it said delivered it was, like, ten minutes later. I went to grab it, but there was nothing there, so I thought maybe the delivery person accidentally went to the wrong house, but then I went to the kitchen to grab something to drink, and Lily was eating it!”

“Seriously? That’s sus.”

“Right? She was wearing black, too. She had on her Shadow Lily skin, and y’know how that affects her, heh heh.”

“So you didn’t get any ice cream?” 

“No, but it’s fine! It was actually pretty funny. I bet that’s why she bought me nuggets today, though, now that I think about it. I tried to venmo her but she sent it back!”

“Good,” Corpse said, “She’s paying the interest rate for stealing your ice cream. That’s a pretty serious crime, you know.”

“I don’t mind,” Sykkuno shrugged. “Lily’s a really good friend. Plus if it was Toast’s, the house would be at war, so it’s better this way.”

“You’re too nice, Sykkuno,” Corpse sighed. “I probably would’ve filled up water balloons and pelted her when she least expected it.”

“Y-you have water balloons, Corpse?” Sykkuno asked, sounded excited and intrigued by the prospect.

“No,” Corpse drawled out, “But, I mean, condoms would work, right?”

Sykkuno burst out into laughter, surprised enough that he didn’t cover his mouth. Not that anyone could see--he was glad Corpse didn’t do video chats so he didn’t have to worry about what he looked like. 

“I, um, don’t t-think that’s how it works,” he said, “but, I mean, what do I know. It’s not like I--” 

“ _ Sykkunoooo, _ ” Corpse groaned out, and it almost sounded  _ obscene _ . Sykkuno shifted, biting his lip a bit.

“U-um, yes?”

“Don’t you dare say it. Girls  _ and _ guys are way into you, deadass.”

“I mean--deadass  _ is  _ a meme, so--” 

“Sykkunoooo,” Corpse said again, in the same deep, breathy inflection that sounded kinda dirty--Sykkuno cleared his throat and shifted again. He recognized the tightening in his stomach, but that really didn’t make sense in this context. His hands were starting to sweat as his anxiety grew. 

“Corpsssssse,” Sykkuno drew out, trying to distract himself, and Corpse paused for a moment and then laughed.

“Yeah baby?” 

Sykkuno squeaked, just a little, and covered his mouth, hoping Corpse didn’t hear. His hope was, apparently, in vain, because Corpse went “oh?” soft and kinda deep, and Sykkuno bit into his lip as he flushed.

“Ahem--sorry, that was e-embarrassing, I. Um. Could’ve been a spider? Anyway, it says your food has been picked up from the restaurant, so that's good! Chicken nuggies are on their way to you!”

“The cutest,” Sykkuno heard Corpse mumble, and he was just gonna pretend that he didn’t hear that. 

“That’s good,” Corpse continued in a more normal voice. “I’m actually getting pretty excited to try them. I haven’t had chicken nuggets in a while. I’m more of a burger person, usually.”

“Well, you’re in for a treat!” Sykkuno enthused. “Do you like chocolate milkshakes?”

“Yeah,” Corpse agreed, and then made a little, surprised noise. “Wait, you didn’t--” 

“Well, a great meal needs a great drink! I figured if you didn’t like it you could just throw it away.”

“You’re seriously spoiling me. I would drink it even if I was lactose intolerant, cause you got it for me.”

“Wha--no! That would be a bad idea! It was--I mean, order minimum is a thing! Please don’t make yourself sick, Corpse.”

“Calm down,” Corpse soothed, “I’m not intolerant. I was just saying I would drink it either way, but it’s not a problem, so don’t stress.”

“I--okay. It’s just, I don’t ever want my friends to feel bad, so I’d really hate to cause it, y’know?”

“Yeah, no, I get it. Bad joke.”

“Oh no, then I should’ve laughed, since you always laugh at my bad jokes.”

“Shut up, your jokes are great.”

“T-thanks, but I know a lot of them are pretty bad.”

“They’re cute, just like you,” Corpse said. He kept calling Sykkuno cute. It was kinda--

“Not as cute as your laugh,” he blurted back, before the quiet could linger.

“Oh?” Corpse sounded genuinely surprised, if pleased. “Not as cute as your face.”

“I’m sure your face is cute too, Corpse!”

“Not really,” Corpse laughed self-deprecatingly. 

“It defintly f-fucking is!” 

Corpse gasped. “Sykkuno you just…” 

“Sorry! I mean, you wanted me to the other day, r-right?”

“Yeah,” Corpse breathed, sounded overjoyed. “Can you say it again? Even more vigorously?”

“More vig--what does that even mean?” Sykkuno laughed awkwardly. “Um, if you really want, I can try. F-fuck. W-wait, I stuttered again. Fuck. Fuck! Like that, Corpse?” 

“Yeah,” Corpse breathed. “Oh my god, it’s so weird. I--I like it so much,” Corpse laughed. “Tell me to fuck off?” 

“What? No!” 

“Haha, fair enough, don’t say anything you’re not comfortable with, Sykkuno.”

“I just--I don’t ever wanna say stuff like that on stream, y’know? What if my grandma saw it? Plus, I don’t want to say something to you that I don’t mean, Corpse. I like you a lot, so telling you to--to f-off, would just feel wrong.” 

“What if it was motivational? Like, excited, like, ‘yeah! Go fuck yourself!’” 

“W-what?” 

“Haha, sorry, sorry, don’t worry about it. How far away is food?” 

“Uhh--oh. Should be arriving by 9:07, so it’s pretty close.”

“Awesome. Wait a second, I’m gonna send you something.”

“Huh? What are you sending, Corpse? Food was definitely on me, so--oh, nevermind, you don’t have my venmo. Thank God, I don’t wanna play money wars twice in one day, haha.”

There was a moment of quiet, and then the distant sound of a mouse clicking. Corpse breathing was audible, coming a bit faster than normal.

“You okay, Cor-- _ oh. _ ”

Corpse swallowed. “O-oh?”

“You’re--you look really handsome, Corpse! I like your eyes--and your hair looks bouncy! I mean--that’s probably a weird thing to say, but, uh, I guess I mean it looks like it’d be fun to play with? Like, your curls would go ‘boing’-- oh my god, please shut me up .”

There was the sound of a deep breath being released. “Um, I mean, yeah, t-they bounce. If you wanted to play with it one day, I’d probably let you.”

“Wai--really? I just leveled up in friendship,  _ and _ you wanna go up another level? That--that makes me really happy, Corpse. Whenever you’re comfortable, I’d love to meet up with you. And, um, you know--you know you didn’t have to send a picture just cause I cursed, right? I didn’t mean to pressure you, or anything, so I’m really sorry if I--”

“Sykkuno, it’s--it’s fine. I was going to send you a pic even if you didn’t, but you reminded me of the conversation, so I thought. Um. That it was about time. Plus, it’s definitely enough to get you to stop calling me cute, right? Heh.”

“What do you mean? You’re really cute, Corpse! I mean, maybe handsome is a better word? But you’re cute, too, and now I don’t just think about it, I know it! So, yeah.”

There was the sound of a doorbell ringing, and Sykkuno exhaled in relief. Thank God. He was rambling again. 

“Oh--time to get my dino nuggets, I guess,” Corpse said, sounding a little shaken. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” Sykkuno grinned, “You can tell me how awesome they are!”


End file.
